


Red and White

by LdyBastet



Series: Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure [4]
Category: Bleach, Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure
Genre: AU, Anthropomorphic, Brothels, Bunny Boy, Crossover, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostitution, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Shuuhei has found a new place to spend his salary and he takes Renji with him one evening, hoping that he will enjoy it just as much as he does. Renji is in for a few new experiences, and a little surprise...





	Red and White

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between Bleach and Yûkaku - Travelling House of Pleasure, so some of the characters may be new to you. Please give the story a chance anyway. :) It was written for the _First time_ square on my 2019 Season of Kink card. Many thanks to misumaru for encouragement and beta-reading.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Bleach and Yûkaku belong to their respective creators. I'm borrowing the characters for this attempt at transformative writing, telling a story. Not making any money or getting any fame from this. No characters, either real or fictional, were hurt or abused in the writing of this story.

"Renji!"

Renji stopped, his arms full of documents and scrolls he'd been ordered to take back to the archive. "Hisagi-senpai."

Shuuhei smiled at him. "You're going out drinking after work today?" When Renji nodded, he continued, "Why don't you come with me? I've found this new place that you just have to see!"

"A new bar?"

"Well, not quite a bar, not quite an inn..." Shuuhei's smile grew into a grin. "You'll see. It's something you can't miss! I think you'll really like it."

Still intrigued, after he was done with his work for the day, Renji walked over to the Ninth Division. Shuuhei was just adding some finishing touches to an article, and as soon as he was done, they set off for the entertainment district.

"So, where is this new place?" Renji asked. "I haven't seen any ads or anything about someone opening anything."

"There weren't any. No one knew it was opening. One day it was just there."

"One day?"

"Yeah, Friday."

Renji stopped, glaring at Shuuhei. "It's Wednesday today. You waited until today to tell me about it?!"

Shuuhei shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. I was... busy?"

Renji snorted. "Aha yeah. Busy drinking."

"Not only drinking," Shuuhei said as he pointed at the establishment in question.

It was an old building. Old enough to have stood there for hundreds of years - a traditional house, much like an inn - with wooden beams that were dark from weathering. A single paper lantern hung above the door, announcing it as a house of ill repute. The strange thing was that it was standing between two places that Renji knew very well, and they had always been next to each other, so how an old building could even exist there now, he had no idea. The door opened to let someone out, and they could hear voices and laughter along with the notes of a koto being played. The door closed and the sounds were muffled again. 

"A brothel?"

"Not just any brothel... Come on." Shuuhei strode up to the door with Renji following behind him. Just as they arrived at the door, it opened for them and one of the most beautiful men Renji had seen smiled and bowed at them.

"Welcome, gentlemen. Come in and enjoy all that we have to offer." 

They stepped into a large room with muted lighting and a couple of low tables. There was a bar on one side, with a couple of customers, but most of the guests were seated at the tables with glasses or sake cups in front of them. A few young men, all as good-looking as the man at the door, moved between the tables, serving a customer here, taking an order there...

"Hisagi-san! So nice to see you again!" A dark-haired man in a spring-themed yukata slipped his arm in under Shuuhei's. "And you brought a friend as well, I see." He smiled at Renji.

"Rikuto, this is Abarai Renji. He's the Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division. I want him to have a good time..."

"Oh, don't worry, Hisagi-san. We'll take good care of him!" Rikuto steered them towards a table in a corner. "Please, sit. I'll get your drinks."

"Sake for us both," Hisagi said, winking at Renji.

"All right. I'll be back in a second."

"What do you think?" Hisagi asked when Rikuto left. "Isn't he absolutely gorgeous?"

"I-- yeah." At first, Renji thought that Shuuhei wondered what he thought about the place, but it was easy to see where Shuuhei's main focus was. "I guess he's the reason why we haven't seen you in our usual hangout?"

"Mm. Maybe? He has hidden... talents." Shuuhei grinned, and Renji could imagine what the meant. It was a brothel, after all.

Rikuto gracefully knelt on the floor next to Shuuhei and put a cup in front of each of them, then poured sake into Shuuhei's. But then he handed the bottle over to another young man who sat down at Renji's side. "This is Yuki, he will serve you tonight, if you find him pleasing," Rikuto said softly to Renji.

Renji swallowed. Serve him? Pleasing? He looked at Yuki. He looked very young, and also far too innocent to be working in a place like that. But he was beautiful. His hair was a bit longer than Rikuto's, and white as snow, his features were delicate, his hands small and graceful as he poured sake for Renji. So, did he find him pleasing? Hell, yes! When Yuki looked up to meet Renji's gaze, Renji felt like he could drown in those blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Master," Yuki said so softly that it was almost a whisper.

Master? Maybe this place was a little too nice for someone like Renji? But he guessed that he could get used to it, if he tried very hard. He was already starting to feel parts of him hardening. "Uh, yeah... Nice to meet you too..." Renji finally managed to tear his gaze off Yuki to empty his sake cup. Yuki refilled it immediately. Renji leaned over the table to whisper to Shuuhei. "Isn't this place expensive?" He was a little worried that he might not be able to afford it. The sake was of a much better quality than he was used to. 

Shuuhei shook his head. "Quite reasonable, actually. It does get a bit pricey if you want more than just a couple of drinks, though." He looked at Rikuto who, Renji just now noticed, had one hand on Shuuhei's thigh. "But it's worth it."

A couple of cups later, and Renji had started to relax and feel more at home. They were talking as usual, and all Rikuto and Yuki were doing was refilling their cups and getting another bottle of sake when the first one was empty. It was only when Shuuhei or Renji directed their words at them that they spoke, but gradually, Renji found himself speaking with Yuki more and more, while Shuuhei and Rikuto got a bit frisky. Shuuhei was moving his fingers over Rikuto's throat down to his chest, and Rikuto's hand had disappeared into the side slit of Shuuhei's hakama...

"I'll see you later, Renji," Shuuhei said then and got to his feet, Rikuto standing up with him. "We have, uh, things to do." There was a slight blush on his cheeks, but Renji didn't know if it was the alcohol or if Shuuhei was actually a little embarrassed. It could also have been the whispered conversation he'd had with Rikuto just moments earlier.

Renji grinned. "Have fun!"

"Oh, we will!" Shuuhei winked as he and Rikuto left, heading for a door that apparently lead to the back rooms.

Renji leaned close to Yuki, who was still by his side. "So... What do we do now?"

Yuki smiled softly. "We can talk, if you like, but a handsome and strong man like Abarai-san might want to go somewhere private with me?"

"Private sounds good." Yuki was pretty, and apparently willing, and those fluttering eyelashes were definitely trying to send Renji a message. Renji wouldn't mind at all. In fact, right now it seemed like a very good idea. "But how much would that cost me?" Would he have to dig into his fund for those new sunglasses, Renji wondered.

"It depends on what you want," Yuki replied, and somehow the yukata slipped off one of his shoulders, revealing a tantalising bit of pale skin to Renji's gaze. He named a rather reasonable sum for some various things that all sounded amazing to Renji's ears. "Or, if you would like something a little different...? Perhaps you would like to tie me up?"

Renji swallowed hard. The mental image that those words conjured in his mind was very hot. Yuki would probably look absolutely amazing trussed up in ropes, but at the same time, could Renji do something like that to someone with such an innocent face? "I... um, I don't know. I mean, yes, but..."

Yuki smiled and leaned close to him, putting one hand on Renji's arm. "We can save that to another time," he said and took Renji's hand. "Let's just have some fun tonight... Follow me, please." 

He brought Renji through the same door that Shuuhei and Rikuto had used, and Renji found himself in a short corridor with several closed doors. The sounds that escaped were muffled, but it was still very clear what was going on in those rooms. And maybe a few of those moans sounded a lot like Shuuhei's voice? Renji grinned. 

Yuki took him into an empty room and closed the door behind them. It was small, dimly lit by a small lamp in the corner, and furnished with a futon. It looked tidy and clean, not at all like Renji had imagined it, or feared. "You know," he said as he sat down on the futon and Yuki started undressing him, "I've never been in a place like this before..."

Yuki smiled and knelt between Renji's legs, loosening the fundoshi. "Really? Then I will give you an experience you'll never forget." He pulled the soft cotton strip off, revealing Renji's cock, and leaned down to lick it. "Mm, so hard." He took it in his hand and licked from the base and then placed a small kiss at the tip, looking up at Renji and smiled again. "You taste so good."

Maybe it was something that Yuki said to all the customers, but he looked like he genuinely enjoyed it. He placed more kisses on the shaft, almost reverently, and if Renji could have got any harder, he would have. Then Yuki took him between his lips, slowly sliding deeper into his mouth, while teasing him with his tongue. He moaned softly and the vibrations sent a wave of pleasure through Renji. Renji closed his eyes and combed his fingers through Yuki's hair, enjoying what he was doing, the sensations that felt so good. Then something changed under his fingers, and he opened his eyes.

"What the...?" 

Yuki looked up at him, slowly letting his cock slide out of his mouth. On his head now were two cute little rabbit ears, the same snow-white colour as his hair. "Abarai-san? Is something wrong?"

Renji let his fingers travel up over one of the ears. It was so soft, the fur like satin to the touch. "No. It's just... Are they real?" They didn't feel fake, but were warm and alive, twitching slightly.

"Yes," Yuki whispered. "This is what I really look like..." He sat back, straightening up, and the yukata fell off his body. "I hope you haven't changed your mind?"

Renji's gaze had moved downwards, taking in Yuki's slim figure, his pale skin and hard cock. Now he looked back up at Yuki's face. Yuki had tilted his head, making him look adorable. "No, not at all." He sat up and grabbed Yuki, pulling him close. "You're just almost too cute to fuck." Renji seen his fair share of strange creatures, most of them Hollows, and Yuki was about as far from threatening as one could get. It didn't really matter to Renji what his ears looked like.

Yuki giggled. "Aww, I can take it." He gave Renji a soft, slow, teasing kiss that made his toes curl. "In fact, I really like it."

"Mm." Renji pulled him back for another kiss, less slow, less soft, and soon Yuki was grabbing Renji's arm, fingers tangling in his hair, moaning softly. He pressed his body against Renji's and it was very clear what he wanted. Renji slid his hand over Yuki's arse and found a short fluffy tail with the softest fur, and below that, the entrance he'd been looking for. He slowly pushed one finger into Yuki's arse.

"Yes," Yuki whispered, "Want you."

There was a note of pure need in Yuki's voice that went straight to Renji's cock, and it twitched, almost as if longing to be inside the young man in his lap. Yuki disentangled himself slightly and reached for a bowl next to the futon, dipping his fingers into it and then reaching behind him. He closed his hand around Renji's cock, and Renji realized it was oil, or some other lubricant. 

Yuki raised himself up, guiding Renji's cock to his arse and then sat down slowly, while pushing at Renji's shoulder to get him to lie down. Renji did as he wanted, happy to let Yuki do the job and also very much enjoying the sensation of the tight heat engulfing his cock little by little. 

When he was fully seated, Yuki put both hands on Renji's chest and just looked at him for a moment. Right then, there was nothing innocent about him, instead he looked almost hungry. Then he started moving, and Renji got other things to think about. 

Yuki's movements started slow and languid, but soon increased in pace and force, along with the sounds he made. Little moans spilled over his lips, sighs and heavy breaths... Renji moved his hands over him, sliding them over his thighs and he could feel the muscles working as Yuki rode him, reaching his hips, moving up to tease Yuki's nipples.

"Ah, Abarai-san!" Yuki moved his hands across Renji's chest. "You look so wild and dangerous, these tattoos..." He leaned back, bracing himself against one of Renji's thighs now, and fucked himself harder and faster on Renji's cock. "Oh... yes... feels so good," he whispered, his other hand caressing his own chest, then moving down to grab his bouncing cock. He started stroking it, and his moans grew louder, his moves more desperate, and Renji couldn't keep silent either as the pleasure built up. Yuki looked so sexy, eyes closed and lips parted, like he was lost in the sensations. It struck Renji just how special Yuki was, and how this was the first time that Renji'd had the opportunity to fuck a horny little bunny boy. He'd never even known that they existed. Renji thrust up into him, meeting him every time he sat down, enjoying every moment, pleasure mixed with wonderment and awe.

Suddenly, Yuki came - with a shudder, a breathless moan, and hot spatters of come landing on Renji's stomach - and he stopped moving. "Oops." He looked at Renji and raised his hand to his mouth. Holding Renji's gaze with his own, slightly mischievous one, he licked one come-covered finger clean. "You feel so good inside me, I couldn't help it," he whispered. "Want more?" He eased himself off Renji's cock and got on all fours on the floor, exposing his arse (and fluffy little tail) to Renji and looked at him over his shoulder. "I want more. Please? Please fuck me hard."

Renji had no idea how anyone would have been able to resist such an invitation. Especially not when they're halfway to their orgasm already. He got behind Yuki and grabbed his hips, pulling him towards him and just pushed his cock into him again with a low grunt.

"Ah yes," Yuki breathed and with every hard thrust into him, sounds of pleasure and enjoyment were wrenched from him, mixing with Renji's moans. 

Wave after wave of pleasure radiated through Renji, the tension that had started to build in the background starting to take over, making it impossible to think of anything but the tight, willing body in front of him, around his cock. "Oh yeah," Renji rasped between heavy breaths, and wrapped one arm around Yuki, pulling him up against him, and then sitting back to have him on his lap, impaled on his cock. Yuki didn't protest the change in position, almost limp like a ragdoll, but still moaning and begging for more, harder, faster, for Renji to please fuck him...

Renji pushed his hips up, over and over, his hand grabbing Yuki's cock, and then the pleasure took over and he came in hot spurts into Yuki, feeling like he'd never come as hard before. As soon as he got a sense of his surroundings back, he felt the heat of Yuki's body against his own, how he was clenching around him, his hot breaths against Renji's neck. He stroked Yuki's cock, and the loud moan in his ear told him it was very appreciated. It didn't take many strokes until Yuki gasped and then came all over Renji's hand. 

"Again?" Renji grinned. He had to admit it did make him feel pretty good that Yuki had come twice. 

Yuki gave him a tired smile. "Mm, you're amazing."

They took a few moments to get their breath back and then Yuki got up to get a cloth and a bowl of water, and started to wipe Renji clean from come and sweat. Lastly, he cleaned himself off, and then helped Renji get dressed again. 

"I could get used to this," Renji said, a little surprised at how at ease he was with being waited upon like this. 

Yuki smiled at him. "Oh, I'd like it very much if you would come back to visit me."

Renji nodded. "I'll have to wait until next time I get paid, but I'll be back!"

"Good! Do you want something more to drink?"

Renji shook his head. "I think I should go home, I have work tomorrow morning." He couldn't afford to make Kuchiki-taichou annoyed, as that might interfere with his pay.

Yuki showed him out to the main room, and then to a table just by the entrance, that Renji hadn't noticed before. An elderly, dignified man was seated there, and Yuki told him the price that he and Renji had agreed upon. This must be the owner or manager of the brothel, Renji thought. 

"Uh, and the drinks I had too..." Renji pointed out when the man just quoted the sum that Yuki's services cost. 

The man chuckled. "Don't worry about that. Your friend already paid for that." He nodded towards the bar, where Shuuhei and Rikuto were perched on stools. "You only have to pay for Yuki-kun here."

On the way home, Renji couldn't keep his curiosity in check any longer. "So... Rikuto, is he changing his appearance in any way while you're...?"

Shuuhei grinned. "Yeah."

"So you knew that Yuki would too?"

"Yes. I think all the boys there do. Rikuto has the softest black cat ears and a tail that he can do wonderful things with... It's a pretty strange place. But also amazing, don't you agree?" Shuuhei smiled, perhaps dreaming himself away in whatever pleasant memories he had of that tail.

Renji agreed. Shuuhei was right. The Travelling House of Pleasure was both strange and amazing. The only thing that bothered him a little was how a whole building had been squeezed in where there really was no room for it. He shrugged. Maybe it was some kind of magic?


End file.
